Modern Mayhem
by Reyna15
Summary: In this crossover between two hit comedy shows, the Dunphy kids are in for some trouble. While their parents are gone on vacation, they are kidnapped and held for ransom. Mitch and Cam, their "babysitters", immediately call the SBPD for help. Follow the Psych Detective Team as they travel across California in search of the Dunphy children, before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1: Alex

**MODERN FAMILY PSYCH CROSSOVER**

**MODERN MAYHEM**

* * *

I've decided to mash up two of my favorite shows, Psych and Modern Family. This is going to be difficult for me, because I've never written a mystery kind of story before. Just be considerate I guess. I'll take ANY critiques, ideas, plot suggestions, and character ideas. This story will be seen from the points of Alex, Haley, Luke, Mitch, and Claire from Modern Family, and Shawn, Juliet, Carlton, and Gus from Psych. Mostly Alex, because she's my favorite character. :) There might be more, but I'm not sure yet.  
I want to let you know, I plan on finishing this story. I HATE when people start something really good but don't finished it, and so I will make sure to finish or let you guys know otherwise. So keep with me! Follow or favorite so you can stay posted! I'm going to shut up and let you read now. I hope you enjoy! Again, please please PLEASE review, I love to hear your thoughts! They help me stay motivated! Thanks for reading!

-Reyna

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Alex POV:**

I fumble with the ends of my hair. The metal chair below me hurts my back, but I am too scared to relax. I wrap the small strand of hair around my finger, tighter and tighter until the circulation is almost cut off. The table in front of me is dusty and covered with stains. Most of them I don't want to know what from. The room is dimly lit, and I look to my right at the glass window. There is a bunch of other people on the opposite side, but all of them are too busy talking. I sigh and look down at myself.

My dark blue jacket is dirty and mangled. The right sleeve is torn, and my pale arm shows from beneath it. Several small cuts and scrapes make their way down my revealed arm. They are everywhere, and so are the bruises. I touch my eye. It is still swollen shut from where it was cut. I worry I will lose sight in that eye, but that is the least of my worries. My left leg is still searing with pain, and I try to keep it still to avoid hurting it anymore. The tight white bandage wrapped securely around it itches. My stomach growls as the door to the room is opened, and the smell of hamburgers drifts in. I don't remember the last time I ate.

A woman with dirty blonde hair steps into the room. Her hair is tied back in a neat bun, and she is wearing a navy blazer. Her short black heels click on the concrete floor as she sits in the chair opposite from me. I glare at her. She seems so petite, and so dainty, almost like Haley. Maybe that's why I didn't like her. She smiled at me.

"Hey sweetie, I'm Juliet, but you can call me Jules. I'm here to help okay? I won't hu…"

I rolled my eyes and zoned her out. Her speech tired me. It was the same old same old. _We won't hurt you! We're only here to help!_

I glared at her as she kept talking. Her voice was filled with fake positivity, and her smile was so big it was almost haunting. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the chair. My head hurt horribly from where I had fallen and hit it, and I just wanted to sleep.

I didn't hear her get up, but suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. On instinct I jumped up and shrieked. She had knelt down next to the chair and was looking at me, sadness in her bright blue eyes.

"Honey, I'm not going to hurt you!" She said as she reached her hand out.

I looked at it in fear. These past few weeks had been tough, and all of the hands I had trusted had led to more pain.

She gently brushed the edge of her fingers across my arm and let them linger there. I gulped nervously, and tried to contain it, but I couldn't. I flinched away strongly, and a small whimper escaped my lips.

The woman, Jules, smiled sadly at me and walked back over to her chair. She pulled a few pieces of paper out of a jam packed folder, and placed them on the table.

"Sweetie, I know this is hard for you, but I truly want to help you." She said calmly. "However, if I am going to help you, I need you to help me first. I need you to trust me. I know that is going to be hard, but if you do, we can get through this."

She looked over at me, waiting for a response. I tried to smile, but couldn't bring myself to do so. I growled lightly before replying.

"Fine."

She smiled warmly and scooted her chair closer to the table. Her hands were gently rested on the grimy surface.

"I'm glad you can trust me honey. Now, I am going to ask a few questions okay? I need you to answer them one hundred percent truthfully." She looked me in the eye, as if she knew I would try and lie.

She was wrong.

I glared at her and she looked away. A smirk graced my face, and I could almost feel the small power I had over her. She was scared of me.

But I was scared of her.

"Okay. Let's start with a simple one. What is your name?" She smiled gently.

"Alex." I said quietly.

She looked at me, waiting for more. I sighed.

"Alex Dunphy. Sophomore." I glared at her and she shifted uneasily.

"Okay..." She jotted down a few notes before asking another question.

"What were the people looking for when they broke into your house?"

I scoffed at her. If I'd have known, we wouldn't be in this mess.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I snapped. My head spun at the sudden loudness from my voice, and I felt like passing out.

"I wasn't sure if you knew. Don't use that tone of voice with me." Juliet glared at me. "All words can, and will be used against you if needed."

I growled. "Whatever. I don't know."

Juliet frowned, obviously not believing me.

"Alright then, I need you to look at a few of these photos for me and see if you can identify anyone or anything." She started rummaging through the papers before pulling out a few. Jules stood up and walked over to me, placing the photos on the table in front of me.

I tried to focus on them, but the more I tried, the more the colors seemed to blur together.

"I can't tell…" I answered.

Jules looked at me, concerned. "What do you mean?"

"I just can't tell."

She tilted her head in confusion. "Honey, are you okay?"

I bit my lip and nodded, trying not to gasp from the infuriating pain in my skull.

"Honey, if something is wrong you can tell me." She placed a hand on my shoulder.

Memories flashed through my head and I jumped up screaming, and quickly back-stepped to the other side of the room. Juliet pulled her hand away and held it to her chest.

"I'm so sorry! I totally forgot!" She looked upset.

"I'm sorry." I replied. "You just scared me." My legs started shaking, and I felt a sudden wave of dizziness.

"Alex, Alex are you okay?" She started to make her way over to me but stopped, not wanting to scare me.

"I'm fine." I replied, as my knees buckled and I fell to the floor. Jules ran over and grabbed me before I hit my head on the floor. My vision had cleared, but if I moved my head, it blurred again.

"Alex, Alex what's wrong? Are you okay? Alex?" Jules said worriedly.

"I'm fine…" I mumbled, half-closing my eyes.

She obviously didn't believe me, because she motioned at the window for someone to get in here.

A tall man, with dark hair and sunglasses stepped into the room. He rushed over and kneeled next to where I was. Juliet still had a firm grip around me, and for once, I wasn't scared. They were there to help.

"What happened?" He asked Juliet. She frowned.

"I don't know, she just fell." She looked at him worriedly.

"I'm fine." I replied. "I'm just hungry."

The man looked at me closely. "When did you eat last?" He asked.

I thought about it. "Two….two and a half days I think? But it was a lot of running…" I coughed to clear my throat.

"Oh honey! I'm sorry! Why didn't you eat something when you got here?" Juliet said quickly.

"I wasn't offered anything. We just got here an hour ago. I've only been in this room." I admitted. Juliet glared at the man.

"Carlton! Why haven't these poor kids eaten?"

The man, Carlton, shrugged uncaring. "I don't know. Maybe because we're LOSING DAYLIGHT. We've got kidnappers and killers to catch! I wanted to move as fast as possible."

Juliet scowled at him. She turned to the now open door.

"Hey Shawn, can you bring me one of those cheeseburgers?"

She moved her attention back to Carlton. "You sir, are the coldest person I've met." She snapped.

Carlton flinched back a little. "I'm just doing my job…"

"Well part of your job is taking good care of your suspects, or they can sue. Now get!" She waved her hand at him.

Suspect? I'm a suspect? I shook my head in confusion, but that just brought more pain.

Another guy with messy brown hair walked in with a cheeseburger. My mouth watered as he knelt down and handed it to me. I grabbed it quickly and sunk my teeth into it. God was I hungry.

Shawn chuckled. "That girl has good taste." He joked. Jules shushed him and pointed to the door. He left the room silently.

Juliet let go of her grip on me and I managed to sit up. Now that I had food, I felt much better.

She walked over to the table and picked up her papers before sitting on the floor across from me.

"Feeling better?" She smiled.

I nodded, my mouth full of the warm food.

"Okay. Can I continue asking questions now?" She asked softly.

I shook my head and she looked at me, confused. "Why not?"

Swallowing my food, I set the cheeseburger down.

"Because. It would be too confusing. It's better if I just started from the beginning." I smiled sadly. It was time to get help. Real help, not the help we _had_ been getting.

She grinned. "Really?"

I nodded. "It's what needs to be done."

Juliet nodded and pulled out her tape recorder.

"I'm ready when you are." She pressed the button. I sighed, and cleared my throat before speaking.

"It all started after…"


	2. Chapter 2: Claire

**Chapter Two:**

**Claire POV:**

I tossed the dirty wipe into the trash can. The kitchen table was spotless, and I smiled. Taking the pen, I crossed that off of my busy list of things to get done. I groaned when I heard the crash.

Luke came running into the kitchen.

"Hey mom, I was wondering where the broom is? No reason, I just…uh...wanted to know for future…um…references." He gave me that big goofy grin that I adored. However, I was in a grumpy mood. Phil hadn't been home for the past few days to help out. He said he was busy at work, but I can't recall a time when his job took up this much of his time.

I sighed and walked over to the closet where the broom was kept.

"Thanks Mom!" Luke held out his hand to take the broom. I pulled my lips into a tight smile.

"Where's the mess Luke."

He looked into my eyes, about to say something, and then frowned.

"Um..." He sighed in defeat. Leading me into the entryway, he pointed to the bottom of the stairs.

There was broken glass and liquid everywhere. I groaned.

"Luke, what is all this?" I almost didn't want to know.

"I don't know. I found it in Hayley's room and thought it was yours so I was going to bring it downstairs. But then I tripped on that stupid step and dropped the box and it all broke. I'm sorry." He gazed up at me. I rolled my eyes. Phil needed to fix that step.

"It's okay honey. Thanks for letting me….." I trailed off as I picked up the box. The bright blue and white label for Miller Light was printed on the cardboard. I gasped.

"Luke, did you say this was in Hayley's room?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah, it was under her bed." He replied casually.

I nodded, and he started to walk off.

"Luke, what were you doing under your sister's bed?" I questioned.

He stopped and turned around. "I was driving my remote control car around, and I accidentally drove it under Hayley's bed, and couldn't get it out."

I nodded and ushered him off. It was a reasonable explanation. I took the box into the kitchen to let it sit. I needed to talk to Hayley about this. She was only 18, and shouldn't be drinking. The phone in my hand, I was about to call Phil when I heard another loud thump followed by a scream. I groaned. What happened now…

Grabbing a towel to clean up the spilled liquor, I walked over to the steps. Alex was lying in the pile of broken glass. I rushed over to her and knelt down, helping her sit up.

"Honey! Alex! What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"I slipped on the stupid water…." She groaned. She only had a few small cuts on her arms, and two on her cheek. I figured she'd be fine.

I grabbed her hand and led her into the kitchen. Pulling out the tweezers and magnifying glass, I walked over to where Alex was standing.

"Just hold still." I told her. She froze and looked away.

I looked through the glass. There didn't seem to be any pieces of glass in her arm, so that was good. I was about ready to grab her other arm when I heard Hayley walk through the front door. She had been out with some friends.

"Hey mom how was OH MY GOSH? What's with all the beer on the floor?" She raised her voice.

"I don't know, why was it under your bed?"

She remained silent.

Alex turned and sniffed her shirt. "Ewww, I thought it was water!" She complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Just hold still." I repeated. There was only one piece of glass still in her other arm. Grabbing it with the tweezers I gently pulled it from her arm. She winced, but stayed silent.

I set the glass and tweezers on the counter.

"Are you done?" Alex asked me, still not looking at her arms.

"Yes honey, all done." I smiled warmly.

"Okay good because-"She froze as her gaze drifted to the blood on her arms. I cursed myself for forgetting Band-Aids. I held my hands out and caught her as she collapsed into my arms.

"Luke?" I called out. "A little help buddy?"

He walked into the kitchen. "What do you want?"

"Here, take you sister and put her on the couch." I handed her to him.

He dragged her over to the couch and threw her down. She remained unconscious.

I turned to Hayley who had quietly snuck into the kitchen.

"Young lady you have a lot of explaining to do." I frowned at her, disapproving.

"Well you see, I was at this party, and they had alcohol there, don't worry I didn't have any. They had so much left over they sent some home with everybody and so I put it under my bed until I could somehow get rid of it…." She smiled, guiltily.

I let out a breath. "So when was this party?" I asked. Her face paled.

"Uhh…"

"Uh is right. Grounded. No phone." I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed gloves and a trash bag.

"But Mom! That's not fair! I-"

"I don't care." I smiled, handing her the trash bag and gloves.

"Broom's by the steps. I want it all cleaned up before your father gets home."

Hayley sighed in defeat and walked towards the steps. I sighed and turned to Alex who was still on the couch. I walked over and gently shook her shoulder.

"Honey, come on. Wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and she moaned.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing. You're fine." I smiled. She nodded and got off the couch.

"Why do I-"

I didn't even have to look around as I heard the thump on the floor. Band-Aids…..crap.

I pulled the Band-Aids out of the cabinet and placed them on her arms so she didn't have to see the blood.

Picking her up, I put her back on the couch.

"Luke, can you wake your sister?" I asked. He nodded and got up from the kitchen table.

"Sure mom." He walked over to the couch.

I smiled and returned to my list before sighing. I turned to where Luke was sitting at the kitchen table. There were big splotches where his alcohol covered arms had rested.

I picked up the wipes and growled. Where are you when I need you Phil? I thought angrily.

"Hey Luke, make sure to rinse off your arms honey." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah, thanks."

Walking over to the kitchen table, I started cleaning the table, _again. _I hope you're here soon Phil…I sighed. These kids are getting on my nerves…


End file.
